


Animaux De La Nuit

by harleyshood



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Basically this was inspired by the 1920s, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Gangs, I just haven't decided how prevelant they'll be, Jazz Era AU, Other people will show up too, Philip Pullman references, Speakeasies, This is set in a completely alternate universe, West Side Story, West Side Story AU, and by Philip Pullman, the 1950s, weird fantasy elements in an otherwise normal universe I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyshood/pseuds/harleyshood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir live in a world of underground masquerade dance clubs- ones that began to pop up around Paris once the conflict between the two gangs finally began to settle. Sometimes, you can hear Jazz beats playing from the basements of buildings as you walk past.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien live in a world of competition, violence, and illegal activity.</p><p>For Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir are a respite from their daily lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animaux De La Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so notes:  
> 1) This is a weird alternate universe that I made up. I picture it in sepia for some reason. You don't have to do this, but I figured you might want to know.  
> 2) The weird fantasy aspect was mainly so I could keep Plagg and Tikki, although it is heavily based on The Golden Compass.  
> 3) The plot of this story was inspired by West Side Story, which is why it's in the tags.  
> 4) I'm not entirely sure where I want this to go, so if there isn't any interest in the fic, I probably won't continue (just saying) (but who knows, maybe I'll be struck by inspiration).  
> 5) Enjoy!! And please comment with criticism, compliments, and general comments! I'd love everyone's thoughts and ideas!

The twirl of her skirt as she jumped and jived gave Marinette a feeling of freedom that she couldn’t experience anywhere else. Nothing gave her more joy than the underground masquerade clubs that had popped up all over Paris. The spinning lights, the sickly sweet smell of alcohol mixing with the suffocating smell of smoke, the twirling around with strangers she knew she’d never see again- it gave her joy, it gave her freedom, it gave her _life_.

Tonight, Marinette was frequenting her favorite spot, _Animaux De La Nuit._ Here, no one was anybody, so nobody mattered. Their places in the different sects that ran the city of lights didn’t matter. Here, _Les Faucons_ , _Les Scorpions_ \- none of it mattered. She was just a pretty girl in a big, red, polka-dotted dress. Sure, everyone here knew her by her alter ego- Ladybug- but she was okay with that. Because she wasn’t Marinette when she was Ladybug. Ladybug had no obligations aside from showing up, dancing, and having cute boys buy her drinks.

“My lady,” a familiar voice spoke when Marinette headed to the bar area- really, a sticky piling of boxes and boards (these clubs were called underground for a reason). She saw the familiar mop of blonde hair and smirked. Her kitty was wearing a tailored black suit, black cat ears sitting precariously on the top of his head that somehow never fell. His green eyes were bright, his pupils dilated. Marinette noted that, because it meant he had had at least one drink already.

Occasionally, _Animaux_ would hold dance competitions. They had grown less and less frequent because, well, Marinette and her partner of choice, Chat Noir, would always win. At some point, they just became unnecessary. The rhythmic chemistry between the cat and the bug was something to be reckoned with.

“Hi, kitty. What have ya got for me today?” Marinette grinned at her feline compatriot. The boy handed her a clear glass of translucent green liquid. She took a sip and smiled, closing her eyes.

“No alcohol, just like you like it,” the boy purred. Marinette had no idea who this boy behind the black mask was, and she liked it best that way. She didn’t know him, which meant he didn’t know her, which was just fine by her, thank you very much. Everyone who knew who she was treated her differently. Even her best friend, Alya, did. Chat was different. Because Chat didn’t know.Marinette downed the drink and grabbed her partner’s hands. She didn’t notice the little gleam of affection in his eyes as she pulled him up.

“Ready to dance?” Marinette smiled up at him.

“Of course I’m ready to dance, Bugaboo. It’s like catnip to me,” he returned her smile with a cheesy grin.

“You’re terrible,” she said, rolling her eyes while her smile only grew bigger.The night was a blur of Marinette’s feet moving in time with Chat’s, waltzing and salsa-ing around the room in tight circles. Her shoes clicked playfully against the floor to the beat of the music, except when Chat was throwing her in the air. That was quite possibly her favorite part about dancing- the false sense of flying. She laughed giddily at Chat’s stupid jokes- he knew she only did this when dancing. He admired the way she got a high off of it. It was intoxicating and addicting- _she_ was intoxicating and addicting. The jazz beats from the band thrummed through them both, until finally the clock struck 2.

“ _Mon chaton,_ I’m afraid I have to bid you _adieu_ ,” Marinette said. She kissed his cheek and ran off, leaving Chat behind to watch her as she ran.  

* * *

 

A loud shout of “Marinette!” from downstairs is what woke the girl the next morning. She glanced at the clock, not noticing that it was still dark outside.

“It’s 5 AM! Shut up!” Marinette called back down. Marinette’s familiar, Tikki, came up behind her and lightly tugged on her hair.

“You have a meeting before school. With _Les Faucons_ ,” Tikki ignored Marinette’s groan of distaste. “I told you not to go out last night, Marinette. Your father finally wants to bring you with to work! Be excited!”

Tikki got up in Marinette’s face. Marinette just booped Tikki’s nose in appreciation.

“MARINETTE!” Came another call from downstairs.

“WE’RE UP!” Marinette called back, sliding out of bed with another groan.

“First step, bathroom,” Marinette said, her voice still somewhat thick. She opened her room’s hatch and climbed down the ladder. Marinette walked to the bathroom, Tikki floating along behind her. Marinette tiredly brushed her teeth, staring at her mess of hair in the mirror while Tikki attempted to smooth out a few bits.

The mornings normally go like this- Marinette doing simple tasks and Tikki messing with random parts of Marinette’s appearance like a mother sending her child off for the first day of school.

When it came time to clothing, Marinette tried to stand in front of her closet and ponder, but Tikki wasn’t having it. Eventually, Marinette pulled out a ruffled red tank top and a pair of faux leather pants (most people with familiars were vegetarian- eating and wearing an animal that your closest friend could turn into was generally off-putting).

Eventually, Tikki and Marinette came running to sit down for breakfast.

“No time, Mari, you’ll have to grab something for you and Tikki that you can take to go,” Marinette’s mother rushed her out the door, flinging her leather jacket and backpack at her as Marinette ran down the stairs.

“Dad, school doesn’t even start until 9, why are we having this meeting so early?” Marinette asked once she found her father.

“It’s 6:45. The meeting should only be an hour. Then you’ll go to school,” Tom put an arm around his daughter as they walked outside to the waiting car.

Tom was the head of _Les Scorpions_ , the main gang in this area of Paris. _Les Faucons_ used to run the entire city, no problem- and Tom used to launder money for them through the bakery. Not much, but just a little. Eventually, he decided enough was enough. Marinette doesn’t know much of the story- nobody will tell her- but somehow he ended up being the head of the largest gang in the city. _Les Faucons_ may control the bourgeoisie, but _Les Scorpions_ had the people, the very heart and soul of Paris, in it’s grasp.

It’s caused quite a bit of chaos.

But Marinette’s father is nothing if not amicable, and is willing to work out an unofficial peace treaty with _Les Faucons_.

Marinette had scoffed when she found out. But now, here she was, on her way to a meeting with the (supposedly) most terrifying man in Paris (Marinette was doubtful) and his very attractive son.

Scratch the very attractive part, pretend Marinette had never thought it.

Adrien Agreste definitely didn’t keep Marinette awake at night. She definitely hadn’t thought about him every time she read romance novels. She did NOT think about kissing him, ever. Nope. He was the enemy. That was all he was- the son of her father’s biggest competitor.

Nothing more, and most certainly nothing less.

When the car pulled up to the meeting point- some fancy looking building that appeared to be a clock tower- Marinette excitedly got out of the car. She’d always had somewhat of an interest in the family business- even down to the bakery. Sure, she sewed clothes in her free time- she’d actually made her entire outfit, except her boots- but the business fascinated her.

Marinette was a girl of many interests.

When she saw Adrien Agreste getting out of a town car alone, however, a snarl enveloped her lips.

 _Marinette, stop making that face!_ Tikki’s voice floated into her head. Despite the fact that the familiar sat on her shoulder- currently a small, red, polka-dotted dragon with her tail curled around her body- most familiars choose not to speak to their companions when surrounded by other people. Tikki would only talk in front of Marinette, her parents, and Alya.

Marinette forced a neutral look onto her face as she walked slightly behind her father, ready for business. The soft thuds of Marinette’s boots were oddly soothing, different from the clacking of her heels last night, but comforting none the less. Tikki’s dragon tail tickled the back of her neck.

Two well dressed men pulled open twin doors that lead to a meeting room. Marinette regarded them with blatant suspicion.

Already inside, Gabriel Agreste sat with an empty seat between him and his left hand- a rather peculiar woman named Nathalie.

Adrien smiled at Marinette, waving, as he slipped past the group to sit between the two.

Marinette’s heart definitely did not start to flutter happily.

She just scowled at him.

Tikki’s tail whapped her in the back of the head.

Marinette spotted the familiars of both Adrien and his father, which made her wonder how they had obtained them. A familiar appeared when somebody was forced to deal with a debilitating trauma- anything from watching a loved one die to developing depression or anxiety.

Marinette had read an article trying to explain them as a physical manifestation of a person’s feelings that would in turn help them deal with said feelings, but there was no actual science behind that. Essentially, the little creatures that rested on the shoulders of three people there were a mystery.

Marinette recognized Adrien’s familiar- a miniaturized cat that she saw almost every day. Tikki flew down onto the table, Plagg doing the same as the two met in the middle.

The two familiars regarded themselves as above the human fray that was the meeting, especially since they were rather close, despite the fact that their companions refused to (re: couldn’t, on Marinette’s part- Adrien tried his best) speak to each other.

Mr. Agreste’s familiar, which was currently a hawk (though it was famously known to be seen as a butterfly on Agreste’s shoulder) chose not to join in with the two other creatures. Marinette suspected that that had more to do with Gabriel’s choice than it did with the creature, as it was eyeing Tikki and Plagg with the blatant wanting only another familiar keeper would recognize.

The meeting continued as the tiny clicks of the familiars’ common language could be heard quietly in the background.

“Ah, Mr. Dupain! How nice to see you again,” Gabriel gave a friendly-seeming smile as he shook Marinette’s father’s hand.

“Lovely to see you, too, Mr. Agreste,” Tom chortled. Gabriel turned to his daughter.

“And you must be Marinette! What a pleasure,” Gabriel gave Marinette the same false smile, but she just kept a neutral face, shaking his hand.

“Hello, Mr. Agreste,” she said plainly. She refused to show any emotion in front of this man. She’d heard horror stories, and she wouldn’t let him use anything against her.

It was bad business tactics.

Adrien’s eyebrows raised at Marinette’s reaction, but she was too busy staring down his father to notice.

“I take it you already know my son?” Gabriel gestured to Adrien.

“Yes, sir. He sits in front of me in class,” Marinette replied, keeping her voice even and reaction-free, though her eyes did flash to Adrien.

He had a look in his eye that she didn’t recognize, almost making her break her cover to frown perplexedly at his reaction.

The look was admiration, but Marinette wouldn’t realize this for quite some time.

“Ah, lovely. Should we begin, then?” Gabriel sat back down at his seat, Marinette’s people mimicking the ranking order as they sat on the other side of the table.

Marinette tried to focus, she really did, but Adrien kept trying to catch her eye. She had wanted to use this as an opportunity to size up her future competition, but said competition didn’t seem to be having it.

 _Marinette, Plagg says that Adrien wants to know why you’re here,_ Tikki’s voice filled Marinette’s head, making it feel warm. Familiars had that effect.

Marinette stared at Adrien, flicking her eyes to his father briefly before returning to the younger Agreste.

 _Ask him why he’s here,_ Marinette thought petulantly. Tikki turned her head to stare at her companion for a few seconds before going back to the clicking noises with Plagg.

A few more moments later, Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. Marinette sat back in her chair, willing the boy to press further.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Adrien as a person, it’s just that she didn’t trust him. Not in the least bit. After all, look at the two people he was sandwiched between.

The chittering between the two familiars got louder to the point where it interrupted the meeting. Adrien’s father gave him a disapproving look. For the first time, his familiar began to chitter. Plagg’s ears went down, and Adrien crossed his arms, mimicking Marinette as he leaned further into his chair, but for aggressively different reasons.

The meeting continued as though nothing had happened, although Marinette’s father glanced at her- obviously expecting a full explanation of what had just gone on. Sometimes, having a daughter with a familiar was _really_ helpful.

Marinette actually did feel a little bad for him, and therefore decided to answer his question.

 _Tell him I’m here because I’m training to take over,_ Marinette offered to Tikki. The two familiars began to cheep at each other again. Adrien’s eyes widened and he leaned forward.

 _Adrien thinks that’s a bit dangerous_ , Tikki informed Marinette. Marinette had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

 _Only as dangerous as it is for him to be here,_ Marinette told Tikki. She knew Tikki would agree with her on that one, but only because the creature disapproved of any children being involved in such nonsense. _Besides, I have you for protection!_

Marinette could practically FEEL the tiny familiar’s eyes rolling, even though she couldn’t actually do that (not as a dragon, anyway).

Inevitably, the meeting ended. Marinette had taken detailed internal notes on the three people across from her, with the help of Tikki. She mentally noted that she should write it all down to share with her father once she got to school- since she would be early, anyway (definitely an anomaly).

When they got outside, Marinette waved to her father and began the walk to school. It was cloudy and she was moderately worried that it was going to begin to rain soon, but she didn’t want to steal the fancy rented town car from her father- it had all been for show, anyway. Despite their powerful position, the Dupain-Chengs didn’t actually have that much money. They preferred to spread the wealth- which is sort of the concept that the gang was founded on. If it weren’t for the occasional fight and illegal activity, it could hardly be called a gang at all.

A car with a burly man at the wheel pulled up next to Marinette. The back window rolled down.

“Marinette! Do you want a ride?” Adrien smiled up at her.

“No,” Marinette said, fully prepared to walk away. Of course, it was at that moment that the sky decided it was time to unleash its fury.

 _You might want to reconsider that,_ Tikki’s voice flooded Marinette’s thoughts as water began to pour down onto her.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Marinette declared. She didn’t see Adrien’s nose scrunch up as he laughed at her. She was too busy sliding in after him as he scooted over to give her room. But if she had, it would have made her stomach explode with butterflies.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

And now Marinette was in a car with her (supposed) greatest enemy.


End file.
